el simplemente es la exepcion
by julieth sanchez
Summary: Yo nunca voy a amar. habia dicho tan segura . Pero claro en aquel entonces no contaba con encontrarme con Edward "con mi única excepción"


**The Paramore fanfic twilight contest.**

**Disclaimer: (...) **Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío.

**Nombre del Fic.: (...) **el simplemente era la excepción

**Nombre de la cancion en que se inspiró: (...) **The Only Excepción

**Autor/res.: (...) **julieth sanchez

**Número de Palabras.:(...) **2.782

**link al perfil del contest: (...) .net/~theparamoretiwilightc0ntest**

**Pareja Elegida: (...)** Edward & Bella.

La luz del sol me avisa que ya llego el nuevo día, lentamente abro mis ojos y me encuentro en sus brazos, entonces llega a mí el miedo que me mata

When i was younger

I saw my daddy cry

And cursed at the wind

He broke his own heart

And i watched

As he tried to reassemble it

Recuerdo cuando aun era una niña y solía vera a papa llorar en ocasiones me preguntaba porque tanto dolor, el era increíble no entendía porque tenía que sufrir.

Con el paso del tiempo logre comprender que su corazón roto se encontraba. Vi lo difícil que fue para papa volver a empezar.

And my momma swore that

She would never let herself forget

And that was the day i promised

Id never sing of love

If it does not exist

Mama se marcho, pero sin antes prometer que no se dejaría olvidar, entonces yo solía preguntarme acaso disfrutaba mentir.

Desde entonces prometí nunca tener una canción de amor, ya me bastaba con ver a mi familia sufrir y entonces si todo era dolor para que querer sentir

But darlin,

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

Vuelvo a la realidad y te observo acostado en mi sillón, no entiendo cómo es que tu eres mi única exención, recuerdo como te llegaste a mi vida, yo que solía marcar mi destino se dejo llevar por aquellos hipnotizan tés ojos que mandan en mi corazón.

Llegaste como el mejor amigo de mi hermano y aunque solo te veía en fechas especiales pronto empezaste a acercarte a mi familia, solías jugar con papa bromear con emmett y tomar te con mis amigas" es que no te dabas cuenta que empezabas a ser parte de mi vida" ¿ que hago cuando ya no estés? La gran pregunta que suele carcomerme-

Te empiezas a mover ¿ es que acaso presientes que pienso marcharme? Intento separarme de sus brazos, siento como mi corazón se desgarra, pero en el fondo se que hace es mejor" deje llegar esto demasiado lejos y ahora solo puedo decir

Maybe i know, somewhere

Deep in my soul

That love never lasts

And we've got to find other ways

To make it alone

Or keep a straight face

Mi alma lo sabe esto no va a funcionar, el amor no durara, es mejor partir ahora para después no lamentar, espero que logres comprender que lo ago. por nuestro bien.

No te mentiré esto me duele más de lo que puedas imaginar, pero quiero evitar en un futuro quedar sin corazón.

Una lagrima callo por mi rostro y como si él me viera me apretó en sus brazos, pienso que tal vez ya despertó pero al ver su rostro descansar y su respiración compasar se que aun sumergido en sueños esta

And i've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable, distance

And up until now

I had sworn to myself that i was content

With loneliness

Siempre me negué al amor, solo amigos permitía, me había impuesto unas enormes barreras que no dejarían pasar nadie.

Solía temer a las relaciones cuanto sentía que algo avanzaba solía desaparecer sin mirar nunca Asia atrás por eso no entiendo que me pasa ahora, sé que es momento de partir pero de solo mirar tu rostro siento una fuerza que me impide salir.

Permíteme decirte que me rebeles que has hecho conmigo.

Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but

No puedo pensarlo más, me salgo de sus brazos, cojo un papel y en el escribo una sencilla frase

" i am sorry"

Significante tal vez, pero no despreciable eso era lo único que podía salir de mi, lo miro por ultima vez y antes de que puede arrepentirme salgo de allí, corro no puedo para porque se que de hacerlo volvería a su lado.

La lluvia cae compitiendo con las lágrimas en la tarea de empapar mi rostro, llevo mas de una hora caminando sin rumbo fijo, estoy cansada, destrozada y empapada. Decido sentarme en una banca allí empiezo a reflexionar y me digo que esto es lo mejor, miro al horizonte el verde color de todo y entonces llega su vos en un recuerdo:

-Bella vamos se que quieres bailar. Me dice Edward con una hermosa sonrisa de esas que paran mi corazón.

-Edward tu sabes que soy un desastre en la pista. Digo justificándome.

El parece no escucharme se acerca a mi y me hace flotar en sus brazos, llevándonos la melodía, el sonríe se ve tan perfecto y entonces me pregunto que hace conmigo, como si el pudiera leer mis pensamientos se acerca y en un susurro me dice

:- simplemente eres perfecta, nunca lo dudes bella.

Sonrió, sé que estoy rompiendo mis limites pero es que están fácil dejarse llevar por él. Se que Edward es como príncipe azul siempre impecable y ganador de corazones,

Recuerdo que aquel día descubrí que Edward empezaba a ganarse mi corazón y tuve tanto miedo de caer en sus encantos que empecé evitarlo, donde sabia que él estaba asía todo lo posible para excusarme y no ir, pero en el cumple años de mi hermano emmet no pude negarme y tal como imagine ahí estaba el , tan demoniacamente guapo su cabello cobrizo despeinado y su sonrisa impactante.

En toda la noche sentí su mirada fija en mí, cuando creí que había ganado el se acerco a mí y sin más me dijo:

-Isabella no entiendo que te ice, pensé que te agradaba, creía que te conocía en ocasiones sabia que pensabas pero ahora…. Simplemente de un día para otro te apartas me evitas dime por favor que a pasado.

Me digo con tanta seriedad y tan seguro de lo que decía, sabía que tenía razón para estar frustrado sabia que merecía una respuesta pero que podía decirle? Como explicarle que me alejaba por miedo de enamórame de el?

-Edward no se de que me hablas es solo que e estado muy ocupada. Dije con toda la friabilidad que podía poseer, en verdad esperaba que lo dejara pasar.

-Bella un día te dije que eras perfecta pero en el arte de mentir no funcionas. Dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Me quede callada no tenía ningún argumento para defenderme:

-Bella por favor déjame acercarme, entrar en tu vida no se si aun no lo sabes pero te as convertido en mi vida, no paro de pensar en ti , me encanta tus ojos tan trasparentes llenos de emociones como un lago donde puedo ver mi propio reflejo, me encanta ver como sospechas lo que quiero hacer , me gusta verte enojada me gusta verte sonreír pero mas que nada amo lo que soy cuando estoy contigo.

Por dios Edward se me estaba declarando, sentía mi corazón palpitar desenfrenado, quería creer que todo era verdad, quería decirle lo que sentía por el y soñar con un futuro lleno de felicidad, pero entonces recordé" que el amor solo causa dolor" en realidad que me asía pensar que todo era verdad en qué lugar del mundo alguien como el se fijaría en mi, mire sus ojos estos me decían que no mentían ¿acaso todo podía ser verdad? "claro que no es solo que esta confundido" dijo mi subconsciente

-Edward tu estas confundido, lo mejor será que nos dejemos de ver un tiempo para.. no pude continuar al ver su rostro demacrado y un profundo dolor en sus ojos.

-Bella yo se lo que siento, dime porque no darme una oportunidad? Edward se empezó a acercar a mi

Yo estaba tan confundida una parte de mi me decía "dile que si tu sabes que lo quieres" pero la otra" bella donde quedo el no al amor es que quieres sufrir"

-Edward yo ahora no quiero empezar una relación es que…

No pude terminar ya que Edward se acerco a mi y poso sus dulces

Labios en los míos, aunque en un principio no le correspondí el siguió en su tarea moviendo sus labios con los míos llevándome a caer en su trampa sentía que encajaba a la perfección con el, sus labios sabían a gloria y yo sentía que volaba,

Después de unos segundos me separe de él y pude ver una enorme sonrisa en sus labios:

-Edward esto no significa que….. Pero nuevamente me callo con un beso, había caído en su trampa y ahora tenia que asumir las consecuencias.

- un beso es solo un beso todo depende de la importancia que decidas darle. Dijo Edward sobre mis labios.

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

Aquel había sido nuestro primer beso y desde ese día descubrí nuevos sentimientos junto a Edward cosas que jamás imagine que existieran, era maravilloso como el podía convencerme de casi todo como sus ojos me hipnotizaban y su voz se me asimilaba a canto de los ángeles…. Simplemente él era diferente

Ive got a tight grip on reality

But i cant

Let go of what's in front of me here

I know your leaving

In the morning, when you wake up

Leave me with some proof its not a dream

Todo iba bien hasta que insistía en formalizar nuestra relación yo siempre me negaba. Sabía que de hacerlo las cosas se complicarían cuando todo llegara al fin

Recuerdo la discusión que tuvimos hace unas semanas:

-Bella por favor dijo Edward

Era domingo el estaba en mi cuarto tratando de conversarme de acceder acompañarlo a una cena familiar donde diríamos que estábamos junto, se que era de locos no querer aceptar pero simplemente me era difícil, si bien seria doloroso cuando termináramos no quería imaginar cómo serian las cosas si todo pasara a un paso mas avanzado, simplemente yo no podría soportarlo

-Edward tu sabes cómo son las cosas y no quiero involucrar a mas gente dime y si las cosas salen mal? Vi como arrugo sus cejas y con furia respondió.

-Bien isabella, me canse si te entiendo se que para ti es difícil que te da pavor las relaciones y que no crees en el amor, creí que podía demostrarte que tu historia no tiene que ser igual a la de tus padres, quería enseñarte lo que es amar quería que viviéramos un sueño feliz pero no es justo dijo Edward con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sentí que mi corazón se rompía jamás había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida, no soportaba ver a Edward asi:

-Edward yo lo siento

-Yo mas bels no sabes cuánto lo siento, pero estoy cansado yo trato de entenderte pero dime tu te as preguntado que siento yo? Sabes qué difícil es que la mujer que mas amas te esconda que te niega sabes lo que es no poder compartir con tu familia lo feliz que te sientes de haber encontrado a la mujer de tu vida, acaso de imaginas lo que es estar día a día con alguien que no te permite entrar en su corazón, por dios isabella tu solo piensas en el futuro pero no en uno feliz tu no vives el momento por que no crees en mi.

Sabia que tenia razón yo no pensaba en el, yo era un gran egoísta

-Edward tienes tanta razón por favor perdóname te lo suplico yo no quiero .. Perderte. Dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-Bella por favor no llore perdóname ambos vamos a superar a todo, yo te esperare hasta que estés lista.

Edward era todo un príncipe el mejor hombre él no merecía estar perdiendo el tiempo con alguien insegura como yo alguien que no podía darle lo que merecía, por eso decide irme, yo no era la mejor opción para el.

Cerré los ojos y me imagine un futuro feliz donde estaba con Edward para siempre.

Sentí como las lágrimas caían y con un suspiro tuve que aceptar que lo que sentía ahora era el dolor más fuerte, un dolor que me mata lentamente.

Así fue como caí en cuenta de algo muy importante unas palabras que me perseguían y ocultaban una gran verdad:

Era verano pero era diferente para mi el sol no parecía alumbrar, después de la escuela de fui directo a mi casa hoy no tenia ganas de salir a jugar solo quería llegar a mi habitación escuchar música y quizás mas tarde dormir un poco.

Entre a la casa y vi a mi papa llorar pero a pesar de las lagrimas lucia una dulce sonrisa, me quede observándolo en el umbral de la puerta, papa hablaba con alguien y a pesar de que ve i que estaba afectado no dejaba de sonreír y decir palabras que deseaban de suerte.

Papa colgó el teléfono y se sentó en el viejo sillón

papa estas bien . le susurre acercándome a el.

-Claro bella es solo que pensaba en lo que es amar. Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa haciendo brillar sus ojos.

Fe así como entendí que había hablado con mama , siempre que brillaban sus ojos de esa manera eran por ella.

-Hablabas con ma..ma verdad dije abrasándolo por la espalda,

- Si, sabes me llamo para contarme que en unos meses que casa

Sentí rabia, porque tenia que hacerlo, ella solía desaparecer no hablarnos y solo lo hacia para decirle que se casaba.

-Bella no es lo que crees, sabes me gusta que me hubiera llamado que ella me lo hubiera dicho y en el fondo era algo de esperarse. Pero te confieso algo me alegro por ella. Dijo Charlie sinceramente.

Pero yo no entendía, como podía estar feliz de que la mujer que ama_( porque se que aun la amo que aun sueña con ella) se casara.

-Ahí bella es sencillo me duele no sabes cuánto pero me reconforta saber que ella va a ser feliz. dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Así es el amor

-pero no te parece que eres egoísta con tingo. Dije convencida de que Charlie se había vuelto loco

-Solo lo entenderas cuando te enamores. Dijo mi padre sonriendo. Después se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Papa eso nunca sucederá pues yo no voy a mar dije convencida

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

Pero claro en aquel entonces no contaba con encontrarme con Edward "con mi única excepción"

Con el ultimo recuerdo caí en cuenta de algo, ya de nada me servía huir ya lo amaba y aunque me alejara seguiría sufriendo ya era hora de dejar todo atrás, sabia que Edward era diferente, que con el podía aprender a soñar en entonces porque no intentarlo.

Siempre me había escondido en otras historias, primero en la de mis padres después encada unas de lagrimas que mis amigas derramaban por sus novios, no me detuve a vivir mi propia historia, podría tener un final feliz,

Con el paso del tiempo ellos arreglaron sus vidas mama era feliz junto con phil su esposo papa se había recuperado ahora incluso salía con sue aunque claro sabia que el fondo jamás olvidaría a renne " mi madre"

Alice estaba casado con jasper aquel muchachito que le había arrancado lagrimas y el cual según ella la había hecho esperar mucho.

Bueno rosalie era feliz con mi hermano emmet ella solía decir que sus lagrimas valieron la pena.

Esto demostraba que si hay finales felices entonces porque no arriesgarme y vivir mi historia marcar mi destino dejando todo atrás solo viviendo el momento.

And im on my way to believing it.

Oh, And Im on my way to believing it

Pedí un taxi y me dirigí al único lugar donde quería estar siempre.

Al llegar vi a Edward aun dormido pero en su rostro ya no posaba aquella sonrisa, me acerque y con cuidado me envolví en sus brazos, sentir su corazón palpitar era el prefacio de que todo saldría bien.

Estire mi mano y tome el papel que había dejado arrugándolo en mi mano, solo me queda esperar que despertara y mostrarle que quería vivir nuestra historia, le contaría a papa de Edward y lo acompañaría a el a donde su familia, no quería que todo siguiera en secreto Edward merecía todo y eso iba a tener.

Porque de ahora en adelante todo cambiaria, seriamos uno solo

Sencillamente él era la excepción.


End file.
